ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Knight
Nick Knight OBE (born 1958) is a British fashion photographer, documentary photographer, and web publisher—as director of SHOWstudio.com. Nick Knight first did a photoshoot with Lady Gaga in 2009 for i-D Magazine, titled "Then Now Next". They teamed up once again in 2010, for September 2010 Style Issue of Vanity Fair. The article entitled: "Gaga for the Lady - Naked Came the World's No.1 Pop Star - Who is she? Why is she? Should you worry?" is written by Lisa Robinson. He also created the "Lady Gaga Statue" seen at the BRIT Awards. In 2009, Knight directed the interludes for The Monster Ball Tour, and in 2011 he directed the music video for Gaga's song "Born This Way" Images i-D Magazine (2009) *Dress — Haus of Gaga *Mask — Yoshiko Creation Paris *Pants — Maison Martin Margiela Nick_Knight_ID-M_Cover.jpg|Cover Nick_Knight_ID-M_1.jpeg Nick_Knight_ID-M_2.png Nick Knight ID-M 3.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_10.jpg NK4.jpg NK3.jpg Behind the Scenes Nick_Knight_ID-M_4.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_5.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_6.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_7.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_8.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_9.jpg Vanity Fair (2010) *Outfit 1 **Necklace — Fred Leighton *Outfit 2 **Dress — Giorgio Armani **Shoes — Giorgio Armani *Outfit 3 **Dress — Alexander McQueen **Headpiece — Philip Treacy *Outfit 4 **Bodysuit — SOMARTA **Night Makers — Noritaka Tatehana **Ring — Sevan Bicakci *Outfit 5 **Dress — Givenchy Vanity Fair 04.jpg|Cover Vanity Fair 09.jpg|Alternate cover Vanity Fair Alternate Colored.png|Alternate cover GAGAVAN2.jpg Vanity Fair 05.jpg Vanity Fair 08.jpg Vanity Fair 06.jpg GAGAVAN1.jpg Vanity Fair 07.jpg GAGAVAN6.jpg Vanity Fair 02.jpg GAGAVAN3.jpg Vanity Fair 03.jpg Behind the Scenes vanity fair 10.jpg the-fame-org-0115.jpg the-fame-org-0092.jpg vanity fair 13.jpg Vanity Fair 10.jpg vanity fair 01.jpg vanity fair 09.jpg the-fame-org-0058.jpg vanity fair 11.jpg vanity fair 02.jpg vanity fair 03.jpg vanity fair 15.jpg vanity fair 14.jpg the-fame-org-0029.jpg vanity fair 04.jpg vanity fair 05.jpg vanity fair 06.jpg vanity fair 07.jpg vanity fair 08.jpg vanity fair 16.jpg vanity fair 12.jpg Born This Way *Shot — December 14, 2010 *Fashion Director — Nicola Formichetti (CLM) *Hair Stylist — Sam McKnight (Premier) *Make-Up Artist — Val Garland (Streeters) *Nails — Marian Newman (Streeters) *Photographic Assistance — Zoe Hitchen, Laura Falconer, James Robotham, Roo Kendall *Digital Operator — Joe Colley *Camera Assistant — Nelson Oliver *Styling Assistance — Anna Trevelyan, Brandon Maxwell, Tom Erebout, Sophie Ruthensteiner, Julia Dakin *Hair Assistance — Koji *Make-up Assistance — Laura Dominique *Production — Gainsbury and Whiting *Producer — Dee Patel *Production Manager — Kat Davey *Runners — Alex Short, Becky Scott, Julia Monsell, Alexandra Granville *A Vest — Haus of Gaga & Tom Tom *B Moulded leather dress, shoes — Mugler *C Slime outfit — Bart Hess, Perspex hat — Charlie le Mindu, heels — Alexander McQueen *D Top by Agent Provocateur, vintagne stone washed denim pants from Beyond Retro *E Mirror hat and dress — Daniela Karlinger *F Bra — Kiki de Montparnasse Born This Way Cover Announcement.jpg|A gaga52311.jpg Nick_Knight-AlbumCover-Clean.jpg 001NK.jpg|B NickKnight-BTW-005.png Born_This_Way2.jpg The-Edge-full.jpg NickKnight-BTW-8.jpg|F NickKnight-BTW-5.jpg NickKnight-BTW-4.jpg NickKnight-BTW-3.jpg|D NickKnight-Outtakes-BTW-1.jpg NickKnight-BTW-6.jpg Nick Knight BTW 009.png|E BTWBooklet-09-10.png|C Nivk Knight BTW 001.png Nivk Knight BTW 003.png NickKnight-BTW-7.jpg SHOWstudio Smoke & Mirrors 'Born This Way' Remix Each day over May and June 2011, a new square in the Born This Way - Remix teaser image will become active, allowing viewers to download a large, printable image taken from Nick Knight's ‘visual remix’ of the new Lady Gaga album cover art. Pieces will be given in random order, leaving viewers to piece the overall image together themselves from 30 separate pieces printed on A4 paper. For best results, users should print each downloaded image on size A4 paper, at the same print settings each time. And colour is best! After the whole poster is available in June, SHOWstudio.com will invite viewers to submit photographs of their own renderings of the SHOWstudio Smoke & Mirrors remix of Born This Way, to be showcased in the project on SHOWstudio.com. BTW_S&M_01.jpg BTW_S&M_02.jpg BTW_S&M_03.jpg BTW_S&M_04.jpg BTW_S&M_05.jpg BTW_S&M_06.jpg BTW_S&M_07.jpg Nick Knight Remix 8.jpg Nick Knight Remix 9.jpg BTW_S&M_10.jpg BTW_S&M_11.jpg BTW_S&M_12.jpg BTW-S&M 13.jpg BTW_S&M_14.jpg BTW_S&M_15.jpg BTW_S&M_16.jpg BTW_S&M_17.jpg BTW_S&M_18.jpg BTW_S&M_19.jpg BTW_S&M_20.jpg BTW_S&M_21.jpg BTW_S&M_22.jpg BTW_S&M_23.jpg BTW_S&M_24.jpg BTW_S&M_25.jpg BTW_S&M_26.jpg BTW_S&M_27.jpg BTW_S&M_28.jpg BTW_S&M_29.jpg BTW_S&M_30.jpg VIVA GLAM 2011 Viva Glam 2011.jpg|Viva Glam Campaign (2011) (Styled by Nicola Formichetti) vivagaga.png|Campaign video Viva Glam 02.png|Campaign video Collaboration with Haus of Gaga *The Monster Ball Tour backdrops and interludes *Directed the music video for Born This Way *Directed the video for VIVA GLAM 2011 campaign GagaSculpture.jpg|BRIT Awards statue Urinal Art.png|Inside/Out exhibit Reference *[*Nicola Fomrichetti's Blog: Nick Knight creates Lady Gaga statue for Lady Gaga's 2010 BRIT Awards performance *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: All Interludes for the Arena Version of the Monster Ball Tour are directed by Nick Knight Category:Photographers Category:Directors Category:Born This Way (Photoshoots) Category:The Fame Monster (Photoshoots)